Alice In Pandora
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: She thought it was just a dream. But, it turned out to be reality. Alice stumbles into the world of Pandora and has to slay a beast. Maybe Oz can help her. But can he keep his hands off of her? And will Alice ever get out of Pandora? DISCONTINUED! Major writer's block
1. Following A Rabbit

**Me- Hello and welcome to my first Pandora Hearts fanfic!**

**Alice- ...Whaddya want with us?**

**Me- *sweat drops* Well then!**

**Oz- Is it for a story?**

**Me- Yup~! Since I'm so addicted to the series, I decided to write up a story inspired by my laptop wallpaper!**

**Oz- *falls down anime style* Your laptop...wallpaper?**

**Me- *nods* Yes.**

**Oz- Okie dokey...**

**Alice- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts. All rights go to Jun Mochizuki.**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

"Daddy...I had a bad dream..." a six year old girl muttered as she was tucked into bed.

Her dad smiled at her.

"A bad dream? What was it about?" her dad asked.

"I dreamt that I fell down a rabbit hole and landed in another world. There was a blue caterpillar, a cheshire cat, a guy with a ton of makeup and an evil queen." the girl told him.

"Whoa. That must've been a nightmare." he said to her.

"Daddy?" the girl asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answered.

"Do you think that my dream is very unusual?" the girl asked.

Her dad sighed.

"Not really. Actually, I had a dream similar to yours." he told her.

The girl hugged her teddy bear closer to her.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. If you want to be able to go to sleep, I suggest that you begin to say six things that you can think of before breakfast. It works every time." he advised.

The girl smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy..." she muttered before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

He looked at her before walking towards the door and opening it.

Before he could close the door right behind him, he heard her mutter something about a rabbit with a stopwatch saying that he was late continuously.

He smiled before closing the door behind him and walking away from her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alice, close your legs. Your underwear is showing." Twenty seven year old Shannon warned as the limo carried them to a big hotel in the city.<p>

The nineteen year old girl named Alice snorted before crossing her legs and staring outside.

"You're not the boss of me, Shannon." she muttered as she took out a mint and popped it into her mouth.

Shannon sighed.

"Is that anyway to speak to your older cousin? I took you in when your dad died twelve years ago." Shannon reminded.

Alice scoffed.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked, curling a strand of hair around her index finger.

Alice was wearing a black halter dress that had silver sequins at the bottom. The dress reached her knees and she wore black Mary Janes with neon pink and neon yellow striped socks.

Shannon gasped once she saw the bright socks that Alice was wearing.

"Alice, take those obnoxious socks off!" she hissed.

Shannon was wearing an ivory colored evening gown with silver peep toe flats and she wore ivory colored gloves that had diamond bangles on the wrist.

Alice shook her head.

"No." she stated.

Shannon sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop being so stubborn like some idiotic tomboy on the streets and take off those socks." Shannon demanded.

Alice groaned.

"Like I said, you're not the boss of me..." she muttered under her breath as she took off her Mary Janes and slid off her socks. She then put back on her Mary Janes.

"Listen to me, Alice. You are going to see Xerxes today and he has something to tell you. So, you need to dress up like a young lady." Shannon told her.

The limo arrived at the hotel and it parked right in front of the entrance.

"Who cares about Xerxes? It's not like as if he's gonna propose to me cause I have no interest in marrying clowny bastards." Alice spat out before hopping out of the limo and walking off into the hotel by herself.

Shannon sighed as she got out of the limo and closed the door.

"She's quite a handful..." she muttered to herself before follwoing Alice into the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

_Who does Shannon think she is? She's not the boss of me and if I had to choose between marrying that jerk of a clown Xerxes, having Shannon take care of me, and jumping into a rabbit hole, I would choose to jump into a rabbit hole..._I thought to myself as I walked around, looking for Ada, one of my best friends.

I spotted Ada with Gil by the ice sculpture.

Ada was wearing a light blue evening gown with white strap heels and light blue gloves. Her hair was in a curly bun with a few strands of hair in her face.

Gil was wearing a tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the jacket.

"Hi, Alice!" Ada waved.

I waved back.

"Hiya." I greeted as I swiped a cup of champagne from a butler's tray and took a sip.

Gil looked at me and then at my glass of champagne that I took from the tray.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked, noticing that I rested the glass onto the table.

I looked at Gil once before swiping the glass away before he could grab it.

"You're only seventeen, Gil! You cannot drink this until you are twenty-one!" I hissed.

Gil pouted.

"But you're nineteen! Doesn't that mean you aren't supposed to drink that, either?" Gil asked.

I jolted, alomst dropping the glass.

"Oh...I forgot..." I trailed off before pouring the champagne into a bowl filled with sparkling water and dropped the glass onto the ground, making it shatter.

Gil sighed before snatching three quiches from a nearby tray and handing one to me and Ada.

"So, did you know that Xerxes has to talk to you, Alice?" Ada asked.

I nodded.

"I heard about it from my cousin." I told her.

"You mean Shannon." Gil corrected, stuffing the quiche into her mouth.

I whacked Gil in the back, making him spit out the chewed up quiche.

It landed on Ada's shoulder, which made a vein pop in her head and knee Gil in the crotch.

Gil hissed in pain before sinking down onto the ground.

Ada took off her high heel and whacked him on the head with it.

"Does my shoulder look like a napkin?" she hissed before putting on her high heel and walking off toawrds the courtyard.

Gil got up and ran after Ada while screaming, "I'm so sorry, darling!"

I sighed as I poured some sparkling water into a glass and began to drink it.

I then realized that I had poured the champagne into the water.

"Hey, Alice!" Xerxes greeted.

I spat the water in his face, since he looked so damn ugly and that the water tasted bad with champagne mixed into it(Kids, don't try this at home).

Xerxes laughed before taking out a hankerchief and wiping his face.

"You don't like the water?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked, pulling him towards me by the collar.

He laughed even harder.

"This is my hotel, Alice. I have every right in this world to be here." he stated.

I let go of his collar.

"So, I have been hearing from some people that you wanted to talk to me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Why don't you follow me?" he asked before grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulling me towards the courtyard.

He led me to a gazebo and he took out a velvet box.

Meanwhile, Gil and Ada were staring at us from behind a rose bush while arguing about the quiche that he spat out.

"Alice, I have admired you for too long. Your beauty is nothing like what I have ever seen and I love the way you dress. Mix matching clothes is my specialty. So, I would like to ask you one question. Will you marry me, Alice?" he proposed.

I stared at him with a disgusted look on my face.

I looked around frantically, hoping to find some kind of way to get me out of this mess.

I then spotted a rabbit wearing a waistcoat and was holding a stopwatch while muttering, "I'm late" under his breath.

I gasped.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Xerxes asked.

"I shall be back." I told him before running after the rabbit.

I ran into the labyrinth that was in this courtyard and continued to chase after the rabbit.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. A guy, to be exact.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before running past him.

For a second, I thought I had saw a messy mop of blonde hair.

I shook that thought out of my head before reaching the center of the labyrinth.

_You should not be thinking of blonde hair right now...You have to find that rabbit. Wait, was it just me or did he smell like roses? Ah stop it, Alice! _my mind screamed in frustration.

The rabbit hopped into a rabbit hole right by the tree that was in the center.

I walked over to the hole and looked inside.

"Hello?" I called out.

What I didn't know was that the ground beneath me was unstable.

Then, I felt the ground gave way underneath me and I fell down a dark and neverending hole.

The only thing I could do was scream. And that's exactly what I did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it, folks! The very first chapter!<strong>

**Oz- Who was that blonde haired dude that Alice bumped into?**

**Me- You'll see...**

**Alice- Ugh, why was Mr. Clowny Bastard there?**

**Xerxes- What? Do you hate me that much?**

**Alice- Yes. actually, I despise you.**

**Me- *sweta drops* Calm down...**

**Ada- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual heart! =)**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all aideu...**


	2. In Pandora

**Gil- Hiya~! Welcome back to the second chapter of Alice In Pandora!**

**Sharon- I wonder where Alice ended up…**

**Alice- For your information, I ended up nowhere!**

**Xerxes- Calm down now, Alice! You did end up somewhere, you just don't want to admit it.**

**Alice- *fumes* SHUT UP, YOU CLOWNY BASTARD!**

**Oz- And also, before we say the disclaimer and begin to write up the chapter, we have one thing to say.**

**Gil- We have only two reviews for this story! People who are out there! Stop acting like lazy bums and start reviewing! You know you wanna! You know it! Don't deny it! I know that there is more than one person here that has read this!**

**Oz- Thanks for listening to the announcement. And now- - -**

**Xerxes- Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts~! All rights go to Jun Mochizuki~!**

**Gil- And read on!**

**Alice's POV**

I kept falling…and falling… and falling. The white light I kept seeing was just blinding me. It felt like I was falling through space. I wasn't soaring into the ground like a drill neither was I in a spaceship after it set launch. It felt like I was stuck in the middle of time and space. Maybe I was squeezed into a different dimension, for all I know!

_Where am I? _I asked myself.

Then, I felt something continuously fall onto my entire body. It was like as if the sky was crying tears of rain and snow.

I opened one eye halfway, but the light was just blinding me.

Was I…in Heaven? No, that can't be right. That just can't be. I had fallen through a hole in the labyrinth at the clowny bastard's hotel. After that, I don't know what happened after.

Suddenly, I got the wind knocked out of me as I was plummeted onto the ground at full speed. I coughed and began to breathe rapidly, trying to regain my breath.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and found myself in a vast field covered in pure white snow. But, it didn't look like snow and it didn't feel cold, either. Maybe it was just the wind that made it cold or something of the sort.

Curiosity got the better of me as I dipped my finger into the snow and stuck my finger in my mouth.

I began to enjoy this weird concoction and then realized that this wasn't snow, since snow did not taste sweet at all.

I jumped up instantly.

_Sugar as snow? _I questioned myself as I began to look around.

"Where am I, anyway?" I asked myself.

Then, I saw someone holding a pocket watch while saying that they were late.

I gasped, wondering if that was the rabbit that I was chasing a few minutes ago.

_But wait…why does the rabbit look like a human? Last time I checked, I saw an animal, not a human. _I thought to myself.

Instincts took over as I ran after the person, who had sprinted off into the forest.

"Wait! Don't run off!" I called out.

The person hopped into a nearby tree, which made me crash into the tree trunk.

Something sticky was pressed against my face and I was forced to pull away from the tree trunk. I gasped once I realized exactly what this sticky substance was.

"Is this…?" my thoughts began to wander off into a faraway place.

"It's honey. Have you ever heard of it?" the person on the tree branch asked.

I began to fume.

"I have heard of honey! I usually have it with tea at home!" I pointed out.

"Huh? Where's home?" the person asked.

"Earth! In England with my best friends Gil and Ada, my annoying cousin Sharon, and that clowny jerk Xerxes." I told the person.

"What's Earth?" the person asked.

I just stood there, my eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You…who are you?" I asked, falling backwards and landing in the sugary snow.

The person laughed as they hopped off the tree.

"Echo. People call me the White Rabbit." Echo introduced herself.

She eyed me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"A…Alice." I told her.

Her eyes widened as she lifted me off the ground and looked at me.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked.

"You said your name was Alice, right?" Echo questioned.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes. That's my name, alright." I said.

She gasped, almost letting go of my arm.

"Ohmigod…You've returned!" she exclaimed.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion and I put a hand on my waist.

"What? Returned? What are you talking about? I don't know you." I told her.

Echo sighed.

"You're the one who can slay the beast! I just know it!" Echo said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the forest.

I pointed at myself.

"Me? Slaying a beast?" I questioned.

Echo nodded.

"Yup~! It says so in the legend!" Echo exclaimed.

"What legend? I have never been here before!" I whined.

"Of course you have! It has just been a while since you've been here." Echo pointed out.

I mentally groaned.

_Echo seriously does not get it! I don't slay a beast and I haven't ever been here! _I thought to myself.

"Just tell me where I am, at least!" I begged.

Echo stopped and looked at me with a small grin on her face.

"This is the world of Pandora." Echo stated as we continued to walk through the forest.

The name Pandora ran through my head.

_Now that she told me the name of this place, it sounds kinda familiar… _I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, a twig snapped and I know neither me or Echo landed on a twig and snapped it.

Echo let go of my wrist and a sword appeared in place of her left hand.

I gawked.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ I nearly screamed as I stared at the blade.

"I know you're out there." she hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

In a dark part of the forest, a pair of glowing red eyes and an evil toothy grin appeared.

"_**Hi, Alice." **_a voice hissed in my ear.

I gasped as a pair of long claws were placed on my shoulders. I shivered at the cold touch. Then again, it somehow felt warm and sticky.

I looked down and saw blood leaking down my arms.

I yelped before yanking away.

"What the- - -" Echo stopped once she saw a dark figure right behind me.

"Alice…" she trailed off, the blade shaking with fear.

"Huh? What's wrong, Echo?" I questioned.

"_**So, it is true! She is still alive!" **_the voice screamed with glee.

I jumped before turning around and purple locked with red.

"You…you look like…!" The words I intended on saying was stuck in my throat and my throat began to feel dry.

"Kai Mucharas. The man that killed your father." the person stated.

My eyes widened.

"I won't forgive you…" I hissed.

"Alice…you know this guy?" Echo questioned.

"The face looks oddly familiar…like as if I've seen his face before." I pointed out.

Echo's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You know Cheshire?" Echo nearly squeaked.

"Ch…Cheshire?" I questioned.

Cheshire still had that creepy smile on his face.

"_**The Queen will love it if I brought Alice to her. I was supposed to bring the Mad Hatter, but I guess Alice will do." **_Cheshire snickered.

Echo gritted her teeth before grabbing my wrist and sprinting off deeper into the forest.

"Who's Mad Hatter?" I asked.

Echo didn't answer as we continued to run. I then decided to change the subject.

"Who's Cheshire? More importantly, what is Cheshire?" I asked.

"Cheshire is the Queen's servant. He can look into your memories and duplicate anyone he wants. Like the killer he mentioned. He almost killed the Mad Hatter but without Ada's ninja daggers, that sucker would've been in Hell by now." Echo explained.

"But who's the Queen?" I asked.

Cheshire jumped in our way, blocking us from getting out of the forest.

"_**Step aside, Echo." **_Cheshire hissed as he charged towards her.

"STOP!" I screamed, jumping in front of her.

I got slashed right across the stomach. Echo gasped as I fell to the ground, holding my stomach.

"_**What a foolish little girl…" **_he muttered, licking his sharp bloodstained claws.

Echo sank down on her knees and handed me a dagger.

"Run while you still can." Echo stated.

I got up slowly.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Find a place to hide and keep this dagger. You might need it for later." Echo told me.

"But will you come out safe? Why- - -" Echo pushed me roughly, making me stagger.

"GO!" she screamed as she ran towards Cheshire with her blade.

I had no choice but to run. I ran through the woods and I got my arms scraped and scratched by the twisted and jagged branches.

Once I reached the clearing, it began to rain. Chocolate milk was raining down from the sky. How can you live with chocolate milk and no water? I mean, this place is like Candyland in a different dimension!

The cuts began to sting and hurt as the chocolate milk hit them.

I hissed in pain, wondering if I should just run back to Echo and beg for her to follow me.

But, I must've traveled about 50 miles away from the forest and I can't run back. Not in this weather and definitely not in the condition I'm in.

As I began to feel dizzy, I spotted a house not too far from here.

_Is that shelter? _I asked myself as I staggered towards the house.

But, my feet just had to give way and I collapsed just 1 mile away from the house, ready to die and ready to be buried under a sugary sweet chocolate milk and sugar concoction.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil- And there you have it, guys~!<strong>

**Alice- ACK!**

**Echo- …I'm pretty much OOC in this…**

**Xerxes- I know but it's good to be out of character every once in a while, ne?**

**Cheshire- C'mon now. Let's go get you washed up, Echo.**

**Echo- *slaps Cheshire's hand away* I only listen to Vincent-sama.**

**Gil- *sweat drops* Kay then…**

**Oz- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual spade! =)**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all adieu…**


	3. The Mad Hatter

**Me- Hi you guys! We're back and ready to update Alice In Pandora!**

**Alice- It's been a while.**

**Oz- Yeah...**

**Me- And after I get Oz's outfit description, then I can finally get rid of my wallpapaer!**

**Oz- You still...have the same wallpaper?**

**Me- *nods* Yup! The clothes is on the wallpaper.**

**Ada- I see...**

**Gil- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts! All rights go to Jun Mochizuki!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up and found myself in a warm bed inside a small house.

A girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes was humming to herself as she read her book.

_Where am I? Wasn't I outside? _I asked myself.

I then remembered that Echo was in the forest with Cheshire. I wonder what happened...I hope she's alright.

The girl looked up and gasped.

"You're awake! I'll go get Hatter-san." the girl said before hopping out of her chair and running out of the room while screaming, "Hatter! The girl's awake!"

I looked around and saw that my dress was hung over a chair by a writing desk. I was now wearing a long black blouse that reached my mid-thigh and socks.

Something was flashing on the computer screen that was on the writing desk.

Curiousity got the better of me as I got out of the bed and walked over to the screen.

There was a picture of that girl with a guy that looked similar to her. He was smiling and it looked like they were both in an oddly familar place. I just couldn't put a finger on it, though.

I then saw a flashing red light at the top right corner of the screen.

I clicked on it and a messenger box showed up.

The first message said, "How are you, Mad Hatter?"

There was a blank box underneath the message.

I clicked on the box and another box showed up.

_What? There's a username and password? How am I going to figure this out? _I asked myself as I looked the computer for clues.

My eyes continued darting over the screen until my eyes landed on the name Mad Hatter.

My eyes widened.

_Is this the Mad Hatter Echo refused to tell me about? I mean, what's so horrible about the Mad Hatter that you can't even tell me about the person? _I asked myself as I began to type in Mad Hatter in the username box.

I then tried to think about the password.

"Now what...?" I muttered to myself under my breath.

"May I ask what you are doing with my computer, Miss?" a deep, yet gentle masculine voice asked.

I yelped before turning around and my eyes locked on a pair of emerald eyes.

A guy about my age was looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

He was wearing a puffy white blouse with dark brown ribbon tied at the cuffs with a forest green vest with a golden bow in the center, khaki shorts, black socks and had a belt attatched to him with a bunch of knives and weapons and he had on a hat with pink roses on them.

"Um...Um..." I trailed off, trying to figure out what to say.

He laughed.

"It seems to be that you have woken up." he told me.

"Eh? Were you waiting for me to wake up?" I questioned.

He nodded as he threw me a dress and some boots.

"Put those on and meet me outside. The weather's cleared up and we might be able to have some tea. I will be waiting." he said before walking out of the room.

I sighed before changing into the clothes he gave me and looked at myself in the mirror that was in the room.

I was wearing a dark red square neck ruffle lolita dress with the straps crisscrossing right across my chest and the dress reached just past my mid-thigh. On my feet were black platform boots with a thick heel. I also wore a black choker with beige beads on the edges and bracelets with spikes on them. My hair was in two ponytails with silk ribbon as a ponytail holder.

I walked down the wood staircase and looked outside.

The storm had cleared and the sun shone through the white puffy clouds. That is, if they were clouds, anyway.

I stepped out of the house and looked around for that mysterious guy that walked in on me looking at his laptop.

"Ada, I would like more tea please." a familar voice said.

I walked around the house and saw that same guy with Ada right next to him. They were sitting on a red and white plaid picnic table with a tea set and scones on the left side of the teapot.

Ada was wearing a white dress with yellow lace over it that had embroided flowers on them and lemon yellow wedges with a strap in the back. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail.

She then noticed me.

"Hi, Miss! Would you like some tea?" she asked.

I nodded slowly before sitting down next to her.

"Sure." I said.

The guy who had barged in on me was looking at me.

"Hi! My name is The Mad Hatter, but you can just call me Oz." Oz introduced.

I gasped.

"You're The Mad Hatter that almost got killed?" I questioned.

He hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Yes...I am the guy that almost got killed." he said in barely a whisper.

Ada nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to break the tension between us.

"Um...my name is Ada!" Ada said, holding out her hand quickly.

I smiled before taking her hand, glad to not be staring at him again.

"My name is Alice Baskerville. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking her hand.

Oz's ears perked.

"Could it be that you have returned?" Oz asked.

I looked at him.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Are you possibly the girl that can slay the Queen's beast?" he questioned.

I groaned.

"Not this again! I told Echo that I just appeared here suddenly after falling through a hole in the middle of Xerxes' labyrinth behind his hotel back on Earth. I have not been here before or have I ever slayed a beast. If there's one beast that I would want to slay, then that would be Xerxes, who supposedly proposed to me a few minutes ago back home." I explained.

I didn't remember being in Pandora when I was young. Or did I?

Oz laughed.

"Man, you are quite funny." he told me.

I fumed as I finished drinking my tea.

"How is me telling you that I have not slayed a beast so funny to you?" I asked.

Oz stopped laughing as he put down his scone.

"Well, it's just that you may have forgotten your memories of actually being here, because I remember you being here very clearly." Oz pointed out as he reached out for another scone on the tray.

Ada slapped his hand away.

"Mister, how many scones have you eaten?" Ada asked sternly.

"Um...eleven?" he answered uncertainly.

Ada groaned before putting the tray behind her.

"No more for you! You'll get extremely fat if you eat all that!" Ada exclaimed, which made us all laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, Ada..." I trailed off.<p>

"Yes, Alice?" Ada asked.

"What really happened to Oz?" I asked as I put the tray in the sink.

Ada froze.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" I asked again.

"Well...Well..." she trailed off.

"I promise I won't say anything. Just tell me what had happened to him." I pleaded.

Ada sighed before turning off the faucet.

"Well, it had happened two years after you left Pandora when you were only a girl. He was kidnapped and accused of heresy. They said that if he was innocent, then Oz could beat the Cheshire Cat in battle. The battle began and they began to fight with each other. Then, the fight began to turn out to be a bit unfair. Oz kept getting hurt and the only reason why he couldn't have laid an attack on him because there was a forcefield around him. Oz could stand up any longer. Before Cheshire could land the last blow on him, I intercepted with my ninja daggers that were able to slice through the forcefield. I then told them that Cheshire was cheating and Oz was declared the winner. The Queen unwillingly let him go and he was rushed over to Jack's house immeadiately. Jack took care of him and Oz was free to run around like he normally does. He doesn't like it when people ask him what had happened that almost got him killed because then he'll remember that he got humiliated in front of everyone." Ada explained.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would he be humiliated?" I asked.

"Well," Ada tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "The Mad Hatter is the strongest person in all of Pandora. When they saw Oz beaten up by Cheshire, they began to think differently about him." Ada told me.

I stood up abruptly.

"Where's Mad Hatter's room?" I asked suddenly.

"You just go up the stairs and keep on walking straight until you reach a forest green colored door that has his name on it." Ada said.

"Thanks." I thanked her before heading up the stairs and into his room.

Oz was sitting in a chair in front of his computer.

I hid my eyes behind my bangs and began to speak.

"I'm sorry..." I said in barely a whisper, wondering if he heard me or not.

Surprisingly, he heard me and answered back.

"Sorry for what, Alice?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject about you almost getting killed." I told him.

The whole room was silent for a split second before Oz stood up from his seat and walked over towards me.

"I'm guessing that Ada told you what had happened?" he guessed, putting his hands on either side of me and pushing the door closed.

I shivered, since his breath was ice cold on my warm skin.

"Yes." I stated.

Oz sighed before leaning in towards my ear.

"You have gotten way more beautiful since the last time I have seen you." he whispered.

I felt sensations run down my spine as I felt like as if I was completely frozen to the spot.

He then moved away from my ear and looked at me.

_I never knew how beautiful the color emerald was until now. _I thought to myself.

He began to lean in which surprised me a lot.

His breath mingled with mine as his lips slightly brushed against mine.

"I feel like kissing you so badly..." he whispered.

I tried to figure out how to get out of this mess.

I then heard Ada from behind the door as I turned the doorknob and Oz fell forward.

Ada ran upstairs with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god! Are you two alright?" she asked.

I was blushing madly while Oz got off of the ground with a boyish grin on his face.

"I got an idea!" he exclaimed.

Ada rolled her eyes at him.

"And what is that, Oz?" she asked.

The grin was still on his face.

"Let's go visit Gil and Vincent!" he declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hoped you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Ada- Why didn't they kiss as yet?**

**Me- It will feel like as if I was rushing! The kiss will come later.**

**Xerxes- Who's the Queen?**

**Me- You'll find out in Chapter 5.**

**Xerxes- ...*pouts***

**Sharon- When do I come?**

**Me- I actually have no idea.**

**Sharon- o.0**

**Gil- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual diamond! =)**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all adieu~**


	4. Visiting Vincent And Gil

**Me-Heya! It may have been forever since our last update, but we're back!**

**Oz-Eh? What took you so long?**

**Me-Life took me so long.**

**Oz-EH?! You're reaching the end of your life?!**

**Gil-No she's not, you baka! *whacks Oz upside the head***

**Xerxes-She was being sarcastic, you bum~**

**Alice-Ugh...you make me sick.**

**Xerxes-Why thank you. ;)**

**Alice-Grrrr...**

**Me-O...kay then.**

**Vincent-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts! All rights go to Jun Mochizuki.**

**Gil-ACK! How the hell did you get here?**

**Vincet-Ain't it obvious? I appear in this chapter.**

**Gil-...**

**Me-And read on! :D**

**Alice's POV**

I was stunned to the spot as I followed Oz and Ada through the forest.

_Gil's here, too? And I thought that I was the only one here in this world..._I thought to myself as we reached a clearing in the forest.

Oz sighed as he plopped down on the grass. Well, at least I think that's grass...

"Ah...Shall we take a break, Ada?" he asked.

Ada nodded as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah." she said before grabbing a fistful of the grass and stuffing it into her mouth.

I gawked, too scared to even sit down as I saw her grab more of the grass.

Oz noticed and laughed.

"It's green Twizzlers. Do you have anything like that back at home?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I usually eat the red ones." I said.

He patted down on the spot next to him.

"Come here." he said.

I shook my head.

"My cousin told me not to sit on my food, though!" I whined.

Oz bursted into fits of laughter.

"She won't mind. Besides, this is candy and I bet you that you'll like it." he said.

I sighed before walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

He grabbed some grass and handed it to me.

"Try it." he said.

I sighed before taking four pieces and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Hm...it tastes good." I told him.

"It does, doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yup!" I told him.

Ada looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice day, isn't it Oz?" Ada asked.

Oz nodded.

"Yup. It sure is." he told her.

"But, are't we supposed to be going somewhere?" I questioned as I continued to eat the Twizzlers that he handed me.

He jolted.

"I forgot! We're going to see the most famous future tellers in Pandora! They'll tell you what will happen while you're here. And it's so accurate, it's scary." Oz pointed out as he jumped up.

"Well, let's get going. They're gonna be gone for their lunch break if we don't hurry up." he told us as we raced into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Gil! Vincent! Where are you?" Oz called out as we walked into a store with purple velvet walls and gold decorations all over the place.<p>

I sighed.

"It's no use, Oz. I highly doubt that they're even home." I pointed out.

"Who's not home, missy?" a voice asked from behind me.

I screamed and jumped behind Ada.

Ada laughed.

"Relax, Alice. It's just Vincent." she said as she calmed me down.

"But...he sounded like Xerxes!" I exclaimed.

The person laughed.

"You are too funny, Missy." the person pointed out.

I came out from behind Ada and saw that the person was a guy with long golden blonde hair and he had one red eye and one hazel eye. He was wearing some white Aladdin-type clothes.

But, the thing that began to creep me out was that he floating upside down.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEK!" I screamed before hiding behind Oz.

He tensed up, but relaxed as he began to laugh.

"You and this Xerxes guy..." he trailed off with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

I looked behind his shoulder and saw that Vincent had stopped floating in the air upside down and was now standing on the ground.

Oh, and I just realized that he was wearing white elf shoes.

"Hey, Mad Hatter. Haven't seen you around these parts lately. What's been up with you?" he asked.

Oz scratched the back of his head.

"Well, after you know what, it's been kinda rough with me and Ada." he said.

Vincent then looked at Ada as a wide appeared on his face.

"Hi, Ada! How've you been?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." she answered with a smile on her face.

He then looked at me.

"Who's the girl behind you? Your girlfriend?" he smirked as he finished what he was saying.

I was stunned while Oz had a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah right, Vincent!" he exclaimed.

Vincent's smirk grew wider.

"Ahaha! I knew it!" he said as he began to laugh.

Ada smacked Vincent in the back of the head.

"Enough of that. Now, where's Gil?" Ada asked.

Vincent shrugged.

"I haven't seen him, to be honest. If you guys need a reading, then we gotta find Gil. But, first: I have to catch up with Oz." Vincent pointed out while jabbing his thumb at Oz.

"And I need to find the bathroom." Ada stated.

"Alright. I'll look for him." I told him as I walked off to find Gil.

* * *

><p>I continued to look through random rooms and finally tried looking in the courtyard.<p>

"Hello?" I called out as I turned the corner.

I then saw a guy with shoulder length black hair that was curly. He was wearing faded jeans and a white dress shirt with black loafers.

My eyes widened.

"GIL!" I screamed as I ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

He stiffened.

"That's my name, but who are you?" he questioned.

I let go of him, shocked.

"I'm Alice! You know, your best friend since fourth grade. I had accidentally spilled apple cider on you when we were out at recess the day that we had met? Hello? Don't you remember any of that?" I asked.

He turned and I saw that he had blood red eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he stated coldly.

I gasped.

"You're not Gil...Gil would've whined if I told him about the apple cider incident. Gil would've began cracking yo momma jokes at random times. Gil would've still be apologizing to my friend Ada, who is his girlfriend! You're not him! You don't even have hazel eyes!" I exclaimed.

He sighed.

"My name is Gil, but I am not the one you seek." he told me bluntly.

I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, thanks for not telling me that you were not my friend, you Gil look-alike." I muttered under my breath.

At just that moment, I spotted Oz, Ada, and Vincent by the door to the courtyard.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Oz exclaimed.

Vincent shook his head as he looked at Gil.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop disappearing." Vincent said.

Gil shrugged as he took off his clothes, revealing a blue vest and white Aladdin-like pants.

"Whatever, Vincent." he muttered under his breath.

Ada waved.

"Hi, Gil." she said shyly.

He smiled weakly.

"Hey." he replied.

"So, we came here to get a reading for Alice here. She said that she has never slayed a beast before and that she's not destined to do it. Can you tell us if she's destined to do so or not?" Oz asked as we walked back into the house and down a dark and long hallway towards a door all the way in the back on the right.

Gil nodded as he sat in front of a glowing ball.

"Okay. I'll start chanting in Russian." he said before he began to chant words that I didn't even know.

"Eh?" I questioned, but Oz silenced me before I could say anything else.

He finished chanting and a bunch of cards came out from the air conditioning vent.

I jumped up in surprise.

"EH?!" I exclaimed.

Ada giggled.

"I was like that when I saw that for the first time, so don't worry." Ada reassured me.

"If you say so..." I trailed off.

Vincent smirked as he grabbed a random card from in the air.

Don't ask me why, but I kept staring at Vincent's chest as he lunged for the card and unfolded it.

Oz noticed and looked away.

I then snapped out of my trance as he cleared his throat, ready to read the card.

"Okay. I'll read the card." Vincent said as he sat down in a chair next to me.

We all stayed quiet as he began to read the card.

"You are destined to do what destiny's hand decides to write for a new chapter in life's story. For example, Miss Alice has to slay the Queen's beast if she wants to return home." he read.

I gawked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed.

Oz sweat dropped.

"I told you so. Their predictions never lie." he told me.

I huffed out a sigh.

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna be, then I'll accept it." I said, finally accepting the truth.

Oz smiled.

"Good. Well, we'll take our leave nowbefore you guys get busy." Oz said before getting up.

"Hey! Why won't you stay for a bit?" Vincent begged.

Gil rolled his eyes at Vincent as Oz sighed.

"You know why. I can't be seen by them." he told them.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Vincent pouted before slumping towards Gil.

Gil sighed.

"Well, we'll see you around." he told us.

Oz nodded.

"Alright." he replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so from now on, I'm gonna have to train you to defeat the Queen's beast." Oz said as he pointed his sword at the ground.<p>

I sighed as I picked up my sword.

"Now, let me see if you can strike that old tea pot with your eyes closed." Oz challenged as he stepped away from the pedastel that the tea pot was sitting on.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and I rose my sword up just a little bit.

_Here goes nothing..._I thought to myself as I swung my sword.

Instead of hearing the tea pot break, I heard someone hiss.

I opened my eyes and gasped once I saw Oz's chest began to turn a bright red.

"Ohmigod! Are you okay?" I panicked as I ran over to him.

He smiled weakly as he put his hand on the spot where I had accidentally slashed.

"You need some work...And I'm fine." he said.

I gasped as he winced in pain as I grazed my finger across the slash.

"You're not alright, goddammit! We need to see a doctor!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here's the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Oz-Ugh! Stop hanging everyone over the edge!**

**Me-Sorry, but I couldn't resist.**

**Ada-I'm gonna miss you~**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Gil-Wait, where are you guys going?**

**Me-Well, I'm going to Vegas tomorrow and then school's gonna start up again.**

**Vincent-And then you're going to be seeing your soon-to-be boyfriend named Vova~ *winks***

**Me-U...UDESAI!**

**Alice-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual clover! :)**

**Xerxes-And I bid you all adieu~**


	5. The Queen of Hearts

**Me-Hey, you guys! We're back with the next chapter of Alice In Pandora!**

**Oz-Today, we are breaking away from me and Alice and we're going over the hedges and across the melted Candycane River to the castle where the Queen of Hearts is!**

**Alice-...**

**Ada-We'll focus on Oz's bleeding chest next chapter, so yeah...**

**Me-All this is basically about is The Queen of Hearts.**

**Gil-And also, someone said that the Queen of Hearts should be the Will of the Abyss, but she did not have that in mind. She actually had someone else in mind and I think you will be surprised by who it is.**

**Xerxes-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pandora Hearts~**

**Alice-Why are you here, clown?!**

**Xerxes-Cuz I wanna be here.**

**Alice-*growls***

**Sharon-Uh...A-anyway, read on!**

**Normal POV**

The sun shone on a black and red checkered castle in the middle of a snow-white forest and there was a huge bright red heart up above the entrance of the castle. The heart was literally glowing as the big doors opened.

A guy with his black hair matted to his forehead raced into the castle, his pitch black eyes darting quickly from side to side as he hurriedly headed to the throne room.

A person was wearing a black, red, and grey dress with it split in the center and in the center, it had black and white checkers on it. There was purple in the sleeves and red by the bust. The person had a gold tiara perched on top of their head.

The door to the throne room was thrown open and the black-haired black-eyed guy ran into the room.

"Your Majesty! I have a message from the Cheshire Cat!" the guy exclaimed.

The person looked away from the window and looked at the guy.

"Leo, what news has he sent me?" the person asked.

"He said...he said that Alice has come back!" the guy exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. The person's eyes widened once they heard the name Alice.

"Who has come back...?" the person asked, hoping that they heard Leo right. Leo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alice. She has come back, probably to challenge you once more and free the kingdom from your clutches." Leo explained.

"Excuse me?! Alice has returned?!" the person screeched.

"Yes, your Majesty." Leo said, frightened by the person's sudden outburst.

"I demand for you to find her! Go to Cheshire and tell him! Go to that useless Mad Hatter if you have to! Find that girl!" the person growled.

"Ye...Yes, Your Highness!" Leo managed to squeak out as he hurriedly rushed for the door, not wanting to be yelled at anymore by the person.

The person huffed out loud as they plopped down onto the throne.

"Ufff...! What kind of work is this?!" the person asked themselves as another person burst into the throne room.

This time, it was a guy with caramel brown hair and pink eyes. The guy was wearing a light pink tuxedo with a light blue tie and fake pink bunny ears on his head.

"Ma'am!" the guy exclaimed.

"Yes, Rainsworth?" the person asked.

"Your tarts are ready." the guy said.

The person smiled as they got up from their throne and walked over to Rainsworth.

"Rainsworth, you're the only sane person in this damned castle." the person as they pulled Rainsworth towards them.

Rainsworth blushed furiously.

"Xe...Xerxes-niisan!" he complained.

Xerxes flicked her grey hair out of her eye and she followed Rainsworth into the kitchen.

"Okay, where are my tarts?" she asked.

"They're on the table waiting for you, Xerxes-niisan." Rainsworth said.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down at the table and looked down at her plate. She frowned, realizing that her tarts were gone.

"Where are my tarts?!" she growled as she stood up suddenly. She then eyed the five servants in the room. "Line up!" she snapped suddenly.

"Y...yes, Ma'am!" the servants declared as they lined up.

She walked up to the first and looked him up and down.

"Did you eat my tarts?" she asked.

The guy shook his head, scared of her fury.

She walked up to the next guy.

"Did you eat my tarts?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am!" he declared as he put up his hand to salute her.

She walked up to the third guy.

"Did you eat my tarts?" she asked.

The guy shook his head.

She walked up to the fourth guy.

"Did you eat my tarts?" she asked.

He shook his head.

She then walked up to the last guy, who looked like he was shaking just a bit.

"Did you eat my tarts?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

The guy shakily shook his head, hoping that the Queen wouldn't hurt him at all.

She then looked at him and noticed something red on his cheek. She scopped it up with her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

"Strawberry..." she trailed off.

She then shot a glare at him as her lip trembled.

"You...you ate my tarts..." she then let out a shriek as she said those words that she was famous for.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-*sighs* I honestly don't know what to say...this is a short chapter, but who the heck even cares?<strong>

**Oz-Hunh?! What do you mean?**

**Me-Take care of this ending note, please?**

**Oz-Um...okay?**

**Xerxes-Well, R&R my loves! If you do, you get a virtual pie~**


End file.
